


tfw when ur bf calls u at 3 am to tell you smth stupid

by Rainbyotes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, i wrote this for myself but i guess you can read it too, its a bit bad but i just HAD to get this idea out of my head, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: as the title reads
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	tfw when ur bf calls u at 3 am to tell you smth stupid

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO fuckin stupid im sorry

Eames slowly regained consciousness to the sound of his phone ringing, he looked at his alarm clock which read the lovely time of 3:12 AM which meant that the only person calling him at this hour was _Arthur_. Arthur whatever-his-last-name-is, best point man in the entire world was calling him, Eames, at 3 in the morning. What the fuck. Arthur never calls at this time unless it's an emergency so he groggily reached over to his still ringing phone and hit accept.

“Arthur what’s wrong darling?” he (tried to) ask with a bit of urgency as the line connected

“ _EAMES I'M A DAD NOW._ ” Arthur shouted from the phone, Eames took a minute to register what the hell he just said and promptly responded with: 

“The hell?? How?? WHO???” he heard Arthur move something and what sounded like… a cat?? _God it to early for this_ _shit_

“ _Georgia, she's been pregnant for like almost 2 months, I thought I told you??_ ” _GEORGIA?!?!?_ Who the fuck is- wait a bloody minute…. Georgia is his cat…. 

“Arthur darling, love of my life, best point man in the entire world, did you call me at 3 in the bloody morning to tell me that your cat had babies?” Eames asked even more tired because Jesus Chirst for the most brilliant man in the world he sure was an idiot

“ _Yes wait did you just call me the ‘love of your life’?_ ” Arthur replied _Im too tired for this_

“I'm going to hang up now and go back to bed, send me pictures in the morning darling.” and before Arthur could reply Eames hung up and set the phone on his bedside table and decided he’d deal with all of that later. He soon slipped back to sleep dreaming of cats.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> georgia is named that bc i needed a name and mary gave it to me (as in georiga o'keefe) shes also a calico :))))


End file.
